Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji
by Aya Yunokawa
Summary: Sakur berbohong pada teman-temannya bahwa ia memiliki pacar dengan menunjukan foto pria tampan yang tidak ia kenal,ternyata pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekolahnya sendiri, yang ternyata sangat populer dan mendapat julukan "Pangeran". Fic berdasarakan anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji, dengan sedikit perubahan yang mungkin terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Terperangkap Jebakan Sendiri

"_Maaf ya, kau harus jadi ikut bolos" ucap seorang pria berambut kuning cerah bersama seorang pria berambut raven disampingnya._

"_Hn, tidak masalah. Lagi pulang aku juga sedang bosan dan ingin bersenang-senang." Ucap pria bersurai biru dengan gaya rambut raven._

"_Wah, siapa dia tampannya."_

"_Apakah dia seorang artis ? atau model."Ucap para gadis yang memperhatikan kedua pemuda tersebut tengah berjalan beriringan.._

"_Karena aku khawatir kita berbeda SMA."Ucap pria bersurai kuning._

"_Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu Dobe. Aku akan mampir dulu ke tempat ini." Sahut sang sahabt pria bersurai kuning itu._

"_Oh baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Teme"_

"_Hn, sampai jumpa dobe,"_

"_Ckrekkk"_

_NARUTO ALWAYS PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_Cerita terinspirasi dari_

_Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji milik_ Sawako Hirabayashi ( Anime Ver ) &amp; Ayuko Hatta ( Manga Ver)

_Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji versi chara Naruto_

_Miss-typo, OOC Chara_

_SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_Mohon maaf apabila terdapat Typo dan sebagainya. Karena saya masih seorang Autor baru untuk berlatih menulis fanfic saya mencoba menulis fanfic dari Anime dengan mungkin nantinya akan ada sedikit perubahan._

Pagi hari yang cerah diawal tahun ajaran baru untuk para pelajar. Khususnya Haruno Sakura gadis dengan surai pink seperti bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran disekitar jalan ia berada. Ia kini tengah berjalan menuju sebuah tempat baru menentukan masa depannya bersama sahabatnya Yamana Ino

"Coba lihat sini Ino-chan" panggil Sakura kepada sahabatnya Hinata dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Eh?" tanggap Ino dengan penuh kebingungan kepada Sakura.

"Latihan senyum. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman dengan cara ini kan ?"sahut Sakura kembali dengan kembali tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Mungkin kalau kau seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa." Ucap Ino sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Tunggu Pig! Tidak bisakah kau memberi jawaban yang lebih baik."Ucap Sakura sambil mengajar sahabat pirangnya.

Mereka berduapun berjalan kembali beriringan diiringi kesunyian.

"Menjalin pertemanan itu poin penting dalam kehidupan sekolah." Ucap Sakura mengawali pembicaraan dengan sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli Pinky. Yang terpenting kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Tidak, tidak! Ini akan menjadi penetuan tida tahun kedepan apakah aku akan tinggal di surga atau neraka!"

"Tinggal di neraka ?"

"Lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada masa SMA ku menjadi suram"

"Hah...dari pada memikirkan sebuah senyuman, lebih baik kau memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang akan dibahas"

"Oh, betul juga. Hnnn, lalu topik populer apa yang sebaiknya aku bahas ?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu hal semacam itu. Jadi pada dasarnya aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Jangan be- "

"_Duk"_

Konoha High School

"Hah..hah..hah.."  
"Syukurlah, tepat waktu. Kita tidak terlambat" ucap Sakura sambil terengah-engah bersama Ino diloker mereka.

"Selamat bagaimana? Kita hampir terlambat"

"Yah, setelah mengalami kejadian tadi kita masih bisa dibilang selamat. Hehe" sahut Sakura dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung.

"Memangnya tadi siapa yang mengguyur minyak ke kobaran api hah ?" sanggah Ino dengan memasang wajah menyeramkan kepada Sakura.

_[Flash back on]_

"_Jangan be-"_

"_Duk" Sakura tersungkur kebawah dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena terkena hantaman bola anak-anak yang tengah bermail di taman yang mereka lalui._

"_Sa-sakura kau kenapa ?"_

"_Tiba-tiba ada serangan roket kearahku"ucap Sakura dengan posisi masih terbaring dan setengah sadar."_

"_One-cha. Tolong lemparkan bolanya kemari" teriak salah satu anak dari 3 orang anak dari arah taman yang tak sengaja menendang bola yang Sakura sangka adalah roket._

"_Hah, jadi itu penyebabnya"Ino mengerti situasinya saat anak-anak tersebut meminta bolanya._

"_Oi! Mengapa kalian lebih memikirkan bolanya !" Teriak Sakura yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya dengan memasang wajah menyeramkan kearah anak-anak tersebut._

"_Wah-wah sangat menyeramkan"_

"_Lebih baik kita menjauh. Ayo pergi"_

_Sakura melirik kerah sumber suara lain yang tengah membicarakan dirinya. Dilihatnya dua orang siswa perempuan berseragam sama sepertinya. Pikiran aneh Sakurapun muncul, bagaimana jika mereka teman satu angkatannya, bagaimana jika muncul gosip buruk tentantangnya yang tengah memarahi tiga orang bocah ditaman._

"_Cuma bercanda. Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula hanya tersebtur bola ini tidak sakit" respon Sakura langsung memasang wajah semanis mungkin agar dua orang gadis yang memperhatikannya tidak berfikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya._

"_Ayo cepat berikan bolanya" "Bolanya"Bolanya" Dua berutan muncuk di dahi Sakura menahan rasa kesalnya kepada tiga orang bocah dihadapannya._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu lihatlah tendangan calon pesepak bola wanita profesional ini"_

"_Duk,PRANG !"_

"_KYAAAAAA" bola yang ditendang Sakura mengenai kaca sebuah Apartemen disekitar taman tersebut._

_[Flash back off]_

Ino dan Sakura kini tengan berjalan menaiki tangga beriringan menuju kelas mereka sambil membicarakan kejadian tadi saat mereka hendak berangkat kesekolah.

"Main sepak bola saja belum pernah" celoteh Ino kepada Sakura

"Mau bagaimana lagi disana ada anak sekolah kita"

"Untungnya pemilik apartemen tersebut ramah. Kalau kau terus menerus berbohong, kau akan kena batunya Sakura-chan" nasihat Ino kepada sahabat Pinknya.

"Gomen" sahut Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah kelas ku disini"

"Hn"

Ino dan Sakura kini tengah berada dipersimpangan lorong memisahkan kelas mereka. Ya meski mereka bersahabat dan selalu satu sejak SMP namun kali ini kelas mereka terpisah. Sakura yang mendengan ucapan Ino hanya tertunduk lesu mengingat kali ini mereka sudah tidak sekelas lagi.

"Hei Sakura-chan apakah kau akan menggunakan senyumanmu itu untuk mencari teman ?" Ino berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menghibur Sakura.

"Ya tentu saja."

Kini dihadapan Sakura terpampang papan penanda kelasnya kelas 1-2. Dari sini Sakura mulai mempersiapkan dirinya menentukan masa depannya 3 tahun kedepan apakah akan menjadi surag atau neraka, Sakura menghela nafas dan memasuki kelas barunya. Langka pertama menuju surga. Sakura membuka pintu kelasya dan mulai melangkah.

[Kelas 1-8]

"Jadi Ino-chan punya kakak laki-laki"

"Enaknya, sedangkan aku anak tunggal tidak punya saudara kandung"

Kelas 1-8 kelas yang tempati Ino. Ino termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul belum satu hari ia berada dikelasnya sudah memiliki teman-teman baru.

"Punya kakak laki-laki tidak terlalu menyenangkan, dia egois dan sangat senang menjahiliku.

Sementara Ino sedang asyik membicarakan mengenai kakak lelakinya. Fokus para gadis kelas termasuk dua orang gadis yang sedang bersama Ino telah tertuju pada pada seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna gelap bermodel raven. Dengan satu lengan ia masuka ke saku celana dan satu tangannya lagi menenteng tas yang ia sandarkan di punggungnya. Pria itu berjalan dari belakang menuju barisan depan tempat bangkunnya berada. Bisik-bisi para gadis mulai terdengar

"Dia sangat tampan."

"Ya, kau benar Tenten-chan."

"Kelas ini pasti menyenangkan, ada pria setampan itu dikelas kita."

"Namanya siapa ya?"

"Apakah dia sudah punya pacar?

Sabaku Temari dan Tente. Kedua orang gadis yang tidak luput dari pesona pra berambut raven itu. Mereka berdua adalah gadis yang tadi tengah berbincang dengan Ino. Sementara Temari dan Tenten tengah sibuk membicarakan pria tampan itu. Pikiran Ino sibuk memikirkan sahabat Pinknya.

[ Sakura POV ]

Aku kini tengah duduk di kelas baruku kelas 1-2. Wajahku pucat keringat dingin keluar. Pasti saat ini wajahku seperti orang bodoh, atau mungkin seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya ? Kuperhatikan keadaan kelas ku. Nampak mereka sudah saling mengenal atau bahkan mungkin memiliki kelompok masing-masing.

[Normal POV]

"Kenapa mereka sudah punya grup masing-masing ? Gawat aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya sambil memasang wajah kebingungan dibangkunya.

Saat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seseorang telah duduk disamping bangkunya. Perhatian Sakura pun langsung berubah, fokus langsung menuju sebuah gantungan tas yang digunakan gadis yang berada disebelahnya itu. Sebuah ide pun muncul dari pikiran Sakura.

"Wah, gantungan kuncinya imut sekali. Aku juga sangat suka." Ucap Sakura dengan memasang wajah seramah mungkin tak lupa dengan senyuman yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Apa !" sanggahan ketus terlontar dari seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata yang mendelik tidak suka kepada Sakura. Tayuya nama gadis itu, gadis dengan penampilan yang mencolok bisa dikatan sangat menarik perhatian dengan segala assesoris yang berlebihan.

"Oh, Tayuya-chan." Sapa seorang gadis lagi kepada Tayuya. Uzumaki Karin, gadis dengan penampilan tak kalah nyetriknya dengan tayuta. Juga dengan kacamata ber frame hitam bertengger dimatanya. Menambah kesan modis.

"Karin-chan kita sekelas lagi rupanya"

Sakura hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu sedang berbincang. Sakura memperhatikan dengan pandangan bingung namun penuh takjub akan penampilan kedua orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana liburan dengan pacarmu itu ?" tanya Tayuya kepada sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Dia membeli mobil impor keluaran terbaru lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Padahal sangat aneh baru saja sebulan yang lalu ia membeli mobil. Sekarang sudah membeli mobil yang baru lagi, untuk kami pakai berliburan ke Hokkaido katanya"

"Keren"  
"Bahkan dia membelikanku banyak sekali bikini yang seksi untuk kami berlibur" 

"_Aku tidak boleh hanya berdiam saja. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana agar ia bisa berteman dengan Karin dan Tayuya._

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada lelaki." Ucap Sakura memotong pembicaraan kedua gadis itu, dengan nada yang tenang namun seperti meremehkan.

Kedua gadis itupun langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Bukankah lebih bagus jiga kalian berdua bisa mempermain mereka sesuka hati." Ucap Sakura kembali seolah-olah ia sangat berpengalaman soal pria.

[SKIP TIME]

2 Bulan Kemudian...

Saat jam istirahat di kelas 1-2 terdapat 3 orang gadis yang tengah berbincang mengenai pria tentunya siapa lagi kalau buka Tayuya, Karin, dan Sakura.

"Kemarin pacarku bilang, boleh tidak aku mengikat tangan mun saat kita melakukan itu. Membuatku tidak nafsu saja." Curhat Tayuta kepada dua orang sahabat barunya di SMA, sambil memakai maskaranya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Pria itu hanya mementingkan nafsunya saja dari pada keadaan kekasihnya." Tanggap Karin sambil memainkan _SmartPhone_ miliknya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal apa salahnya dicoba terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Perhatian kedua gadis itupun langsung tertuju pada Sakura dan menghentikan aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Bisa jadi sensasinya lebih nikmat."

"Eh, Sakura-chan sudah pernah mencoba?!"

"Wah pacarmu itu sangat agresif !"

"Iya, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sangat mesum. Karena keseringan aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi lelaki itu sangat lucu jika sikapnya seperti itu, Aku hanya mengatakan terserah namun dia sudah sangat kegirangan."

Tayuya dan Karin langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan mulai membanggakan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Tidak menghiraukan kembali keberadaan Sakura.

"_Kring...Kring..."_ Bunyi suara HandPhone milik Sakura.

"Ah, rupanya kekasih ku menelepon." Sakura pun berlari keluar kelas untuk menerima panggilan di handphone nya. Sedangkan Karin dan Tayuya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

[Toilet wanita]

"Hai, _Darling._" Teriak Sakura sambil menerima telepon saat memasuki toilet.

"_Darling !_ Berhentilah mengucapkan itu!" Ucap Ino dengan sarkatis dan memasang wajah jengkel kepada Sakura.

"Ino-chan"

"Aku jadi harus menelepon mu bulak-balik ! Apakah kau tahu ? Pulsa ku jadi cepat habis ! Hah! Apakah kau mengerti!" Teriak Ino didalam toilet kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk pasrah melihat reaksi Ino yang sepertinya sangat marah.

"Na-nanti akan kuganti pulsamu. Jadi kumohon jangan marah padaku."

"Jelas saja aku marah ! mau sampai kapan kau menjalani sandiwara ini."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Jangankan punya pacar, kencan dengan pria saja kau tidak pernahkan Sakura-chan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Mereka berdua selalu membanggakan dan membicarakan pacara mereka. Kalau mereka tahu aku berbohong, aku pasti akan dikucilkan."  
"Lagi pula, kau memang tidak cocok bergaul dengan mereka. Memaksakan diri itu tidak baik"

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana lagi teman sekelas ku yang lain sudah memiliki grup masing-masing. Kalau tidak dengan mereka aku mau kemana lagi. Pokonya, aku tidak mau sampai ketahuan."  
"Merepotkan."

Sedangkan di koridor menuju toilet Karin dan Tayuya tengan berbincang membicarakan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar bergegas bersembunyi di dalam toilet berama Ino.

"Menurutku juga begitu, dia bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto kekasihnya pada kita Karin-chan."

"Saat kuminta tunjukan foto pacarnya dia malah memberikan banyak alasan."

"Jangan-jangan dia hanya berbohong. Aku pikir dia tidak memiliki pacar."

"Setiap hari ada telepon dari kekasihnya, mungkin saja itu adalah orang suruhan."

"Sudah kuduga lama-lama juga akan ketahuan." Ucap Ino kepada Sakura setelah memastikan Tayuya dan Karin keluar dari toilet.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah terkejut tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Yang Sakura pikirkan jika ketahuan berarti tiga tahun kedepan akan menjadi neraka.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi Sakura bergegas langsung pulang. Hari ini ia pulang sendirian karena Ino ada kebiatan club. Selama perjalanan Sakura hanya memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia tidak ketahuan berbohong di hadapan Tayuya dan Karin.

"Andai saja bisa menyewa seorang ..."

"Wah, siapa dia tampannya."

"Apakah dia seorang artis ? atau model."Ucap para gadis yang memperhatikan kedua pemuda tersebut tengah berjalan beriringan..

Sakura yang mendengar perbincangan para gadis disekitarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria yang dimaksud oleh gadis-gadis tersebut. Nampaklah dua orang pria yang satu berambut kuning cerah, dan yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah pria satunya lagi. Pria dengan rambut gelap amta onyx tajam, kulit putih, dan rambut bermodel raven.

"Wah, benar-benar tampan."

"Dia sangat mencolok, aku yakin dia seorang artis, atau mungkin model." Bisik-bisik para gadis kembali terdengar.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memperhatikan pria tersebut dengan pandagan kagun dan terpesona. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat kembali perkataan Tayuta dan Karin mengenai Sakura yang tidak pernah menunjukan foto kekasihnya. Sebua idepun muncul dikepala Sakura.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Teme"

"Hn, sampai jumpa dobe,"

"Ckrekkk"

"Berhasil." Sakura berhasil mendapatkan foto pria bersurai raven tersebut. Sakura mengambil foto pria tersebut dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Pria berambut raven menyadari hal tersebut lekas memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kau memotret ku." Ucap pria berambut raven tersebut kepada Sakura di hadapannya.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian pria tersebut.

"Lihat ada monster disana !" Teriak Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pria tersebut. Pria itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada monster yang ditunjuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura langsung lari menghindari pria tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disana." Saat mengalihkan perhatiannya pria tersebut sudah tidak melihat gadis itu.

[Keeseokan harinya]

"Eh, dia pacarmu ?!"

"Mustahil. Dia sangat keren dan tampan."

"Benarkan, kekasihku itu sangan tampan. Bahkan aku seperti bermimpi mempunya kekasih keren dan setampan dia." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh bangga kepada Tayuya dan Karin yang tengah memperhatikan foto yang Sakura katakan adalah kekasihnya. Padahal itu adalah foto dari pria tampan yang kemarin ia potret dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Oh, bagus deh."

"Pria ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Jangan-jangan dia seorang artis, atau mungkin seorang model."

"Bisa jadi, lagi pula dia memang tampan."

Sedangkan Karin dan Tayuya tengah sibuk mendepatkan kekasih Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah pucat, berharap Tayuya dan Karin tidak mengenal pria di fotonya itu.

"Dari pada membicarakan hal tidak penting lenih baik kita makan di kantin." Ucap Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Karin dan Tayuya.

[Kantin]

"Dia siapa ya ? Aku benar benar penasaran" ucap Karin penasaran

"Sudahlah Karin-chan tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayamnya untuku saja ya." Ucap Tayuya dengam mengambil potongan ayam di piring Karin. Sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan keringat dingin sambil melahap makanannya.

[Koridor Sekolah]

"Duk"

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang gadis yang tidak sengajak menubruk seorang pria tampan berambut raven.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap sang gadis dengan wajah tersipu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."

"Hei dia itu kan dari kelas 1-8. Namanya..."

[Kantin]

"Pangeran !" Teriak Karin mengangetkan Tayuya dan Sakura yang tengah menyantap hidangan mereka.

"Eh ? Pangeran." Ucap Sakura dengan nada kebingungan."

"Iya, dia kekasihmun, sang pangeran. Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 1-8." Saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sasuke tengah melintas diantara mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari namanya di sebut lalu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertemu.

"Oh, kau kan gadis yang kemarin-" Sakura langsung membekap mulut Sasuke sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kemudia Sakura menarik Sasuke keluar dari kantin dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

[Taman]

[Sakura POV]

Gawat..gawat.. sangat gawat. Tidak kusangku pria yang ku potret kemarin dan aku akuin sebagai kekasih ku ternyata berada di dekatku.

[Normal POV]

"Jadi kau ada perlu apa dengan ku ?" Ucap Sasuke dengan memasang senyum menawannya dan sambil merapihkan dasi seragamnya

"Yah..., eng...,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengelap keringat di wajah Sakura, dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Kau berkeringat. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan hingga menarik ku ketempat ini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bersedia mendengarkan masalahmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat ramah, dan membuat Sakura terpesona.

[Sakura POV]

Pria ini sangat baik. Tidak hanya tampan seperti pangera, tetapi dia juga baik hati seperti seorang pangeran. Mungkin aku bisa meminta tolong padanya.

[Normal POV]

"Be-begini." Ucap Sakura tergagap karena gugup kepada Sasuke

[SKIP TIME]

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti garis besarnya." Ucap Sasuke setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura harap-harap cemas mendengarkan tanggapan Sasuke ia taku jika Sasuke apan membencinya, dan mencap dai sebagai wanita yang tidak baik karena mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Bailkah."

"Eh?"

"Intinya aku hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu kan ?"

Sakura merasa melayang bendengar pernyataan Sasuke, ia bagaikan seorang putri yang tengah di tolong oleh sang pangeran tampan dan baik hati.

"Kalau begitu pertama-tama."

"Ya ? Pertama-tama..." Respon Sakura sangat cemat.

"Berputarlah tiga kali dan menggonggong" Ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengonggong?" ucap Sakura dengan kebingungan karena permintaan aneh Sasuke dan juga raut wajah Sasuke yang seketika berubah menyeramkan.

"Ayo lakukan."

"Lakukan apanya?"

"Kenapa kau pasang wajah bodoh mu itu? Kau pikir aku mau saja dilibatkan dalam omong kosongmu itu. Kalau kau mau melibatkan aku dalam sandiwara mu. Maka kau harus menjadi anjing peliharaanku." Ucap Sasuke tetap memasang wajah sarkatis.

"Anjing ? Tidak ! Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, yasudah kalau tidak mau. Maaf saja jika aku keceplosan berbicara semuanya tentang sandiwara mu."

"Eh ?"

"Nona Serigala."

"Nona Serigala ?" Lalu pikiran Sakura dipenuhi oleh Tayuya dan Karin yang tengan mencemoohnya sebagai seriaga berbulu domba. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Sakura pun berputar tidak kali, lalu meletakan tangannya di tangan Sasuke.

"Guk"

"Nah, begitu anak manis. Tapi apabila orang tua mu melihatmu seperti ini pasti mereka akan sedih. Kau ini memang wani bodoh, tapi lumayan untuk aku menghabiskan waktu. Akan ku pelihara kau dengan baik Poochie." Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang tengan memandangnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

" Benar-benar menyebalkan." Geram Sakura.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Ternyata menulis tidak semudah membaca dan menonton.

Mohon riview yang membangun.

Kalau Flame ? hmm bagaimana ya sebenarnya autor tidak mengharapkan adanya flame. Lebih baik sebuah kritikan yang membangun.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meriview FF perdana milik Aya.'

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan tanda baca ataupun typo.

Apabila fic ini sukses sampe tamat Autor mau coba menulis cerita dari pemikiran autor sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

_NARUTO ALWAYS PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_Cerita terinspirasi dari_

_Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji milik_ Sawako Hirabayashi ( Anime Ver ) &amp; Ayuko Hatta ( Manga Ver)

_Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji versi chara Naruto_

_Miss-typo, OOC Chara_

_SasuSaku_

_Rating T_

_._

_._

_Mohon maaf apabila terdapat Typo dan sebagainya. Karena saya masih seorang Autor baru untuk berlatih menulis fanfic saya mencoba menulis fanfic dari Anime dengan ada perubahan_

_Chapter 2 : Tahun Baru_

_Siang hari di Konoha Hing School tepat sudah 2 bulan Sasuke dan Sakura menjalani sandiwara ini._

_From : Sasuke_

_Bawakan aku sekaleng minuman. Aku berada di kantin._

_From : Sasuke_

_Besok bawakan aku bento_

_From : Sasuke_

_From : Sasuke_

[Sakura POV]

Sialan ! dia benar-benar memperlakukan ku seperti hewan peliharaannya. Lagi pula mau bagaimana lagi apabila aku melawan pasti dia akan mengancam benar-benar sosok pangeran hitam.

[Normal POV]

Kamar Sakura

"Hei, Sakura-chan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mu dengan sang pangeran?"

"Kau benar-benar beruntung mempunyai kekasih setampan dia Sakura-chan. Aku heran menga pria setampan Sasuke mau berpacaran dengan mu. Padahal masih banyak diluar sana gadis yang lebih cantik."

"Hahahahaha." Karin dan Tayuya tertawa berasama entah apa maksud meraka di awal memuji Sakura namun di akhir menghinanya.

"Kalian pasti iri padaku, karena kekasihku lebih tampan dari pasangan kalian kan." Ujar Sakura dengan kesal namun membanggakan kekasihnya itu.

"Tahun baru kau mau kemana dengan kekasih mu Kari-chan." Tanya Tayuya pada sahabatnya Karin.

"Kekasihku mengajakku untuk bertahun baru di villa barunya di Suna. Hanya akan ada kami berdua aku sungguh gugup. Ne, Sakura-chan kau dan Sasuke akan kemana tahun baru ?" Ujar Karin dengan bangganya.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan,hmmmm... hmmmm."

"Kau terlihat gugup Sakura-chan, atau jangan-jangan kau dan Sasuke tidak akan tahun baru bersama ? Benar-benar menyedihkan." Ujar Tayuya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja tahun baru aku dan Sasuke akan tahun baru bersama."

"Kalau begitu kalian akan kemana ?" tanya Karin.

"Aku..aku dan Sasuke akan merayakan tahun baru dirumahku. Kami akan, makan kue bersama dan nonton film, kemudian menyalakan kembang api." Ujar Sakura sambil membayangkan hal tersebut ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

"Benar-benar biasa." Ucap Karin dan Tayuya bersamaan.

"Hah ? biasa bagaimana itu hal yang luar biasa bukan merayakan tahun baru seperti itu bersama kekasih kita." Ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saja, kau ini benar-benar aneh Sakura. Kalau begitu nanti kita bertukar foto tahun baru kita bersama kekasih kita masing-masing, jangan lupa itu Sakura. Kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Karin, sambil melangkah pergi bersama dengan Tayuya.

[Sakura POV]

Tahun baru dengan Sasuke ya ? hah, bagaimana aku memintanya. Bahkan semenjak liburan dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi ku. Apa aku harus menghubunginya ? aduh bagaimana ini. Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya.

[Normal POV]

Sakura pun segera meraih Handphone pink keluaran terbaruk miliknya. Dan segera mencari kontak Sasuke kemudian menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn ?"

"Apa hari ini kau sedang santai ?"

"Ya, ada apa ? cepat katakan tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Ano... aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ba-"

" Jam 2 hari ini di kafe Akatsuki."

" -"

"tut..tut..."

Belum Sakura menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah mematikan teleponnya. Menjengkelkan itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran iblis tak berperasaan.

[Akatsuki Cafe 2 am]

Akatsuki cafe, tempat berkumpul para anak muda. Banyak terdapat muda-mudi yang tengah menikmati kemesraan mereka di cafe ini. Nampak di meja cafe dekat kaca yang mengarah ke parkiran terdapat seorang pria bersurai raven sedang menyesap secangkir kopi hitam, menu minuman favoritnya. Karena ia tidak menyukai makanan maupun minuman yang manis. Bisa dilihat padangan mata para gadis yang tentunya tidak bersama pasangan mereka alias single atau mungkin sedang tidak bersama kekasihnya menatap kagum kepada pria itu. Tentu saja tidak lain pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran.

"Ano, bo-bolehkah aku berfoto bersamamu." Pinta seorang gadis bersama dua orang temannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja nona." Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah dan membuat semua gadis terpesona tentunya.

"A-Arigatou."

Tiga orang gadis itu tampak kegirangan, berfoto bersama Sasuke.

[20 menit kemudian]

"Go-gomen Sasuke-kun aku terlambat. Tadi di jalan sangat macet." Sakura datang dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan langsung duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Alasan klasik. Cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin bicarakan. Tidak perlu basa-basi langsung pada intinya." Ucap Sasuke menapat Sakura dengan dingin

"Beg-begini, sebentar lagi kan tahun baru. Karin dan Tayuya mereka merayakan tahun baru bersama kekasih mereka. Kami berencana mengirimkan foto kami bersama pasangan masing-masing. Kau mau kan Sasuke-kun ?"

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Aku mohon, kau kan kekasih ku meski hanya berpura-pura."

"Pokonya tidak ! Salah mu sendiri berbohon kepada temanmu, bahwa aku kekasihmu."

"Kau juga salah mengapa kau mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku."

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang."

"Meski hanya bermain-main. Tidak mungkin kan kau melakukannya selama ini !." Bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengambil segelas air dimejanya dan hendap menyiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Namun dengan cepat tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang berisi air itu.

"Lagi pula mana mungkin aku mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih mu, apabila aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura seolah-olah tidak ada kebohongan di matanya.

" Eh ?" Sakura terkejut dan semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

" Apa kau tidak sadar ? Semenarik apapun seorang gadis aku tidak mau bersama seorang gadis yang aku benci." Sasuke menarik gelas yang dipegang oleh dirinya dan Sakura, kemudian meletakan di atas meja.

"Memang kedengarannya aneh dan terlalu mendadak. Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama Sakura."

"_Tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura di dalam hatinya dengan memasang wajah yang memperlihatkan keterkejutannya akan perkataan Sasuke._

"Kau serius Sasuke-kun ?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Air matapun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura bertanda air mata keharuan akan pernyataan Sasuke yang terkesan begitu mendadak.

"Hiksss...hikss..." Sakura terisak dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Jangan menangis Sakura."

"Go-gomen Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu Sasuke-kun. Karena itu aku sangat bahagia."

"Begitu ya? Maaf selama ini aku mempermainkan mu."

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula sekarang berakhir dengan bahagia. Aku ini memang benar-benar gadis yang lugu." Ucap Sakura nampak seperti anak kecil yang menagis bahagia.

"Justru karena itu yang membuatmu nampak lucu."

"Ja-jadi bagaimana apa kau mau tahun baruan dengan ku ?" Ucap Sakura yang seketika berhenti menangis.

"Merayakan tahun baru bersamamu saat tahun baru ya."

"Iya."

"Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

"Hanya hal biasa. Seperti makan bersama, bercerita bahkan melihat kembang api tahun baru bersama. Ini tahun baru pertama ku bersama kekasihku." Jelas Sakura dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Benar-benar sangat biasa." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ya ?" ucap Sakura dengan pasrah dan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Boleh saja. Pasti menyenangkan tahun baru bersamamu Sakura-chan." Ucap Sasuke dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan memasang senyum yang mempesona.

Mendengar respon baik dari Sasuke, Sakura tampak semakin bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang jelas terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan aku harus bermain tompek monyet seperti ini ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kau itu Sakura sangat lugu sekali. Mudah percaya dengan perkataan orang lain. Kau ini belum tahu apapun tentang diriku, mana mungkin aku bersikap baik harusnya belajar. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini ? Bisa saja kau ditipu oleh pedagang ataupun lela-"

Raut wajah Sasuke yang pada awalnya sangat mempesona, berubah menjadi wajah iblis yang hanya selalu ia tunjukan pada Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke dan perkataan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Byurrrr..."

Perkataan Sasuke terputus dengan Sakura yang menyiramkan air ke wajah tampannya. Semua pandangan pengunjung cafe tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah dengan penuh keterkejutan dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

" BRENGSEK ! MATI SAJA KAU PRIA RENDAHAN !"

Bentak Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di cafe itu.

"Ma-maaf tuan, apakah anda memerlukan handuk." Tanya seorang pelayan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke masih dalam keadaan terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura kepadanya.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di cafe tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak saling menghubungi. Selama itu pula Sakura tidak keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin untuk sekedar sarapan dan ke toilet. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia hanya berdia diri dirumahnya. Yang kebetulan Ayah dan Ibunya sedang keluar negeri.

"Ting tong ting tong"

Suara bel menggema di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke membukakan pintu rumahnya. Nampaklah seorang pria bersurai kuning dan bermata biru, tidak lain itu adalah Namikaze Naruto sahabat Sasuke.

"Hoi teme, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Cih, kau mengganggu, cepatlah masuk. Percuma aku mengusirmu pasti kau akan merajuk." Ucap Sasuke ketus kemudian meninggalkan Naruto di Pintu depan rumahnya.

"Teme, kau memang paling mengerti aku." Ucap Naruto langsung memasuki rumah Sasuke tak lupa menutup pintu depan ruamah Sasuke. Kemudian bergegas menyusul Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto di kamar Sasuke, Sasuke hanya berbaring di kasurnya. Sedangkan Naruto asyik bermain game PS keluaran terbaru di kamar Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikan sahabat ravennya tengah berbaring namun nampak di wajah nya ia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Oi teme, kau kenapa nampaknya kau sedang ada masalah."

"Tidak."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong."

"Cih, diamlah dobe."

"Kau ini memang tidak pandai bersosialisasi teme. Cepat ceriatakan apa masalahmu." Ucap Naruto kemudian duduk di ranjang sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada seorang gadis ?" tanya Sasuke dengan posisi tetap berbaring dan memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya.

"A-APA ? KAU BERTANYA SOAL GADIS PADA KU ?" teriak Naruto.

"Cih, kau tidak perlu seperti itu dobe. Cepat katakan saja bagaimana caranya."ujar Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya. Kau harus menceritakan kepada ku terlebih dahulu kronologinya teme."

Sasuke pun menceritakan kepada Naruto bagaimana situasi yang ia alami. Mulai dari ia dan Sakura membuat perjanjian hingga terjebak dalam skandal kepura-puraan mereka.

"Hmmm, jadi begitu teme. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membawakan sebuket bunga dan sekotak coklat atau mungkin boneka yang besar kemudian berteriak meminta maaf di hadapan rumahnya. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil membayangkan Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

"Dalam mimpimu Dobe !"

[Kamar Sakura]

Sudah dua hari pula Sakura menantikan HP nya bergetar dan berisi pesan ataupun panggilan dari Sasuke. Namun nihil, Sakura sebenarnya merasa bersalah juga karena telah mengatai Sasuke dengan umpatan yang kasar dan menyiramkan air kewajah tampan Sasuke. Namun disatu sisi Sakura merasa Sasuke pantas menerimanya karena ia dengan tidak merasa dosanya mempermainkan perasaan Sakura. Di saat itu juga Sakura menyadari bahwa ia mulai menyukai Sasuke, bukan dalam artian ia harus terpaksa menyukai Sasuke karena skandal yang mereka buat. Tetapi memang perasaan sebenarnya ketertarikan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tok tok tok.."

"Sakura-chan cepatlah keluar kamar, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam special malam tahun baru untuk kita."

"Diluan saja bu, aku sama sekila belum lapar bu." Ucap Sakura menanggapi perkataan ibunya dari dalam kamar, dengan keadaan berbaring dan ditutupi selimutnya.

"Baiklah jika kau berubah pikiran cepatlah turun ya nak." Ucap ibu Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan segera menuju ruang makan.

[Beberapa saat kemudian]

"Tok tok tok.."

"Sakura-chan buka pintunya. Ada seorang pria tampan, mengaku sebagai kekasihmu dan ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu nya segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dengan rasa penuh harap beraharap pria itu adalah pria yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Cklek"

Sakura membuka pintunya nampaklah pria tinggi putih, bersurai raven, dan beramata onyx. Menggunakan celana jeans panjang dan jaket tebal dibiarkan terbuka resletingnya dan menampakah kaos hitam polos yang ia gunakan dan menampakan gambaran tubuh atletisnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun."

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura kedalam kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya. Keduanya segera mendudukan diri disisi ranjang Sakura.

"Sa-sakue-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ucap Sakura dengan gugup dan terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Merayakan tahun baru."ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak mau me-."

"Diamlah bukankah ini yang kau mau. Yang penting sekarang aku disini sesuai keinginanmu."

Wajah Sakura pun berubah penuh kebahagiaan. Karena Sasuke sudah mau merayakan tahun baru bersamanya. Dan melupakan permasalahan di antara mereka seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi. Sakura segera melakukan aktivitas yang ia inginkan saat tahun baru, tidak lupa Sakura mengamadikan setiap momen yang mereka lakukan untuk Sakura tunjukan kepada Karin dan Tayuya.

"Sakura pejamkan matamu." Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura

"Eh, mengapa aku harus melakukan hal iyu ?" ucap sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudah cepat lakukan saja. Peliharaan harus menuruti manjikannya."

"Cih, menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura dengan kesal namun tetap melakukan perintah Sasuke untuk menutup matanya.

"Sekarang bukalah matamu. Bagaimana kau suka atau tidak ?"

Sakura merasakan ada sebuah benda menggantung di lehernya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk hati berawarna perak serta di bagian tengah terdapat batu seperti berlian berwarna merah cerah.

"Sangat indah Sasuke, Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura dan segera menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Libur sekolah telah usai, semua siswa dan siswi kembali melakukan aktivitas menuju sekolahnya seperti biasa. Begitu pula Konoha High School. Aktivitas menceritakan liburan pun dimulai begitu pula yang terjadi di kelas 1-2.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tahun baru bersama Sasuke." Ujar Karin sambil melihat foto-foto yang berada di HP Sakura, tentusaja foto-foto Sakura dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Dan lihat kalung ini, ini dibelikan Sasuke untuk ku. Baguskan harganya juga aku yakin sangat mahal." Ujar Sakura penuh kebanggaan.

"Benar kalungmu sangat bagus, aku yakin harganya mahal." Ucap Tayuya penuh kekaguman.

"Kalian dibelikan apa oleh kekasih kalian ?" ujar Sakura.

"Kalau aku hanya dibelikan alat make up baru oleh kekasihku. Mau bagaimana hanya kantung mahasiswa." Ujar Tayuya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku hanya dibelikan banyak bikini saat kami merayakan tahun baru. Tetapi semua bikini ini sangat mahal." Ujar Karin.

"Kalian tidak usah kecewa yang terpenting kekasih kalian memperhatikan kalian." Ucap Sakura dengan bijak.

"Sakura-chan Sasuke mencarimu, dia bilang kau harus segera kekantin dengan membawa bento pesanannya." Teriak salah seorang siswa yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah. Arigatou."

Sakura pun segera membawa bentonya dan berlari menuju kantin. Karin dan Tayuya yang melihat hal itu hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Cih, Sakura itu kekasih Sasuke atau pembantunya sih." Ujar Karin

"Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura karena Sakura itu penurut." Ucap Tayuya menanggapi pertanyaan Karin.

"Hahahahahaha..." pada akhirnya Karin dan Tayuya hanya tertawa bersama karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Tayuya.

**-TBC-**

Terima kasih untuk semua reader maupun silen reader, dan yang udah riview FF karangan Aya.

Special thanks to para riview yang mencantumkan nama mereka :

Devilish Grin

GaemSJ

JessicaStephanie

Seivaille-nyann

adora13

riii-ka

Salmakun (yang ini aku tahu siapa hihihih)

Cocolopi

Lynn

Undhott

Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya yang membangun, saya butuh pencerahan nih untuk chap selanjutnya. Mau munculin orang ketiga kira-kira siapa ya yang cocok. Ditunggu sarannya.


End file.
